The invention to which this application relates is a power tool in the form of a planer which can be used to remove portions of material from a workpiece surface along which the planer is moved.
The planer includes a base surface which is used to contact the surface of the workpiece from which the material is to be removed. A drum is provided within the housing which is positioned adjacent to the base and the drum includes one or more blades mounted thereon. The drum protrudes a selectable distance from the base and the blades, as they rotate, cause removal of the material of the workpiece. The drum is typically driven by connection to a motor located in the housing. The motor is preferably mounted substantially above the drum with respect to the workpiece on which the planer is being used. In addition, debris removal means can be provided within the housing in the form of one or more channels which depend from the chamber in which the blade drum is mounted to one or more openings in the housing and which allow debris to be moved from the blade chamber and deposited to the rear or side of the planer.
This form of planer is relatively well known, and there are numerous patents in relation to the same. One known problem with planers is that access to certain surfaces which are to be planed can be difficult due to protrusions on the side walls of the planer clashing with parts of the workpiece. This, in combination with the fact that the edges of the blades of the drum are offset from the edge of the planer housing, means that there can be portions, particularly side edges, of the workpiece which are not accessible by the planer to plane the same. A further problem is ensuring that the safety requirements for use of the planer can be achieved whilst trying to ensure the widest possible application of the planer.
An aim of this invention is to provide further improvements to the planer which render the use of the same more effective and efficient for the user.